


Hornets

by Skitcha



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fighting, Gang, Gore, Hornets, LGBT, M/M, Original work - Freeform, TRIGGERWARNINGS, Violence, Violent, fightclub, gorewarning, mlm, new, trigger - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitcha/pseuds/Skitcha
Summary: An AU of a discord group





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is a mess uh. shoot, here take it before I delete it.

-bzzt bzzt bzzt-

"N..g.."

-bzzt bzzt-

"Ah for fucks sake.." I groan out and slowly rise from my pillow. The light shining in ever so slightly just enough where I can see the placement of my feet and around my apartment bedroom.

Picking up my phone I read a message out while rubbing one of my eyes from sleep deprivation. 'Note to self dont stay out tagging buildings until three am..'

-hey, just wanting to know if youds like to hang out for today-

-sure, why the fuck not?-

Seeing the message I sigh softly "great now i have to look alive.." Looking around my room I look at the placement of my wall mirror and dresser along with a bathroom door, which in fact did not lock. 

Standing to my feet I shuffle across the room to find something decent to wear. And of cours eI result to leggings and boots along with a solid tee and a hoodie. "Fuck it. Im too tired. Not like im going anywhere fancy." 

I grab my phone off of my dresser and then my ear buds plugging them in turning on a random indie/folk song. Slipping out the door before I close it I grab my subway ticket and keys. Afterwards im off and heading down the stairs.

The apartment building I lived in was not the best, you could hear the fights betwern couples and the...not so fights.. Along with children screaming their lungs out. Not to mention the dumb-ass Manager who just barges into the apartment unannounced and flirts with all of the ladies who rent an apartment. 

Taking a step down the final flight of stairs I miss my footing and have afun fall down the stairs finding myself at someones feet. Groaning I look up and meet direct eye contact with a girl who seemed about 5'1" and had a rather unique hair style with antenna like spikes of hair protruding from her forehead. 

Hearing her scoff and go up the stairs my blood warms up but nonetheless I continue on. Picking myself up I walk out of the door and onto the street making my way to the subway which I eventually make it to. With my ticket in hand I slide it and then walk through the spinning bar and hop on the subway.

•••••

An hour or so passes and waiting for the subway to come to a stop. as soon as it does I head off and up the stairs after scanning my ticket. coming out into down down. which was filled with loud chattering people, huge billboards and mass amounts of commotion.

"wonderful..." I speak looking around with a curious eye but almost tripping once again. "god dammit" I groan straightening out my walk and then head to find the friend on the phone.

-Bzzt Bzzt-

-where are you?-

-Looking for you on park Avenue-

-Im on the corner of west grand-

with that information I head out in search of a hooligan of a friend. passing building after building until eventually I met the corner of West Grand. which was very different from the city I just exited, this was dark, and there were alley cats and dumpsters along with homeless people scattering the streets. "oh god..."

"Skits!" I hear from the alley right behind me whipping my head around to meet eyes with a taller female with a gas mask covering her face and her hair parted to once side as for the other shaved. her eyes filled with a seafoam green which looks as if they could tear your heart into pieces. "what in gods name are you wearing?"

"my normal attire, and you will be too soon enough" she then grabs my wrist and i quickly snatch it away "what are you talking about?" 

"skits Im talking about the fight club"

and with that sentence I knew I was in deep shit.


	2. Chapter 2

Keeping my hand back I back away slowly.”no, i've told you once before I don't want to be apart of this. I'm in enough trouble as it is.” 

“skits it's not that bad cmon-” 

“I said no and that's final. You can go hang around your druggies for all I care just leave me out of it.” I push away from them and then quickly head the opposite direction in a hurry.

Talking a soft breath I turn to see if they are following me but they are not, thank the gods. I then turn my head and keep moving forward thinking to myself. 

Shoving my hands in my pockets I keep treading bumping into people here and there. Passing by a coffee shop which was filled with college students.something I could not afford to go to.

I begin to think more, thinking of how when I was little and then middle school, and then finally highschool before I dropped out. 

“Ai..” running a hand through my hair I turn around and go back to the coffee shop and enter the door walking to the counter “are you guys hiring? one application please” 

I ask and then look at the board thinking “and a mocha frappe along with a plain donut with honey” I then take out my wallet and pay the lady after she tells me the price.

Waiting a bit, i take in the smell of sweets and caffeine, I wouldn't mind working here at all.but as I was caught in a trance I did not realise they lady calling my name as my order was ready.”uh sorry..” I then take the items and walk out of the store on my way back to my apartment.

The walk was quiet and peaceful, not many people on this side of town so I easily got home walking straight ahead I see the corner to my apartment.

Turning the corner I walk down the sidewalk for quite a ways until I reach my apartment. “I need to straighten myself out” I speak with a groan and walk into the apartment building and up the stairs. Taking my shoes off before I go in but as I go to reach for the knob I notice that the door is cracked.

“Did I forget to close the door?” but soon my question was answered but a loud shatter. A chill running up my spine I quickly push open the door to see my cat who had knocked down a vase ”oh thank god… Gobie what were you doing?” I say and pet him but his eyes lock in on something in the corner

“Gobie?... what is it boy?” as I turn I see a hooded figure and then with a loud ‘clang’ everything went black.


End file.
